


Chris in Control

by Prplprincez



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, D/s, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, be nice to me this is my first time writing this kind of story, brief mention of Tom Hiddleston, i have no clue what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris spots an extra on the set of the Avengers.  Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris in Control

He really wasn’t needed on set this early but he enjoyed watching Hiddleston work. That and harassing him about that helmet he had to wear. Actually they all did. He had just sat down and got comfortable when she walked by.

  
She was petite, about 5’4”, long brown hair, and wearing a long green formal dress in preparation for the Germany scene. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. They had to be contacts, they were so green. He watched her intently as she got into place for the scene getting to be filmed.

  
When Tom yelled “Kneel” and she did, Chris almost fell out of his chair. She went into complete submissive mode, her knees hit the ground so fast his breathe caught, her head bowed, eyes lowered. Suddenly, his pants got very tight. He could see her, on her knees in front of him, just waiting for his instructions.

  
He had to get himself together. His scene was coming up soon.

After the filming was done for the night, Chris looked for her. He had to find her again. He turned around and practically ran into her.

  
“Hi there. I saw you earlier. I’m Chris.”

  
Hi. Um I’m Lisa.”

  
“Nice to meet you. I was wondering if you’d like to get something to eat?” he asked.

  
“Um sure.”

  
They agreed on an all night diner close by and a time. When Chris saw her there at the agreed upon time, she blew him away. She was wearing a green tank top, skinny jeans, and ballet flats. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He could tell was didn’t have a bra on because he could see her nipples poking through her top. His mouth started watering. They walked into the diner and then he caught sight of her ass in those jeans. They hugged it perfectly and it took everything it had to keep from grabbing it.

  
They talked and laughed through dinner. But when they left, the tune changed. Chris put his hand behind her neck, leaned down towards her, pulled her close to him and softly kissed her. He ran his tongue across her closed lips, demanding entrance into her mouth. When she opened her mouth and let him in, he could hear her sigh. He started to grind his cock into her and she started whimpering.

  
That was it. He pulled back, grabbed Lisa's hand and put her into his rental car. He jumped in, looked at her and said “You ok with this?” she nodded her and said “Yes” and he took off to his hotel.

  
They had barely made it into his room before Chris had her up against the wall, her hands above her head in one of his, the other hand running down her body. He was kissing her mouth, her face and then moved to her neck, licking first then kissing her throat. “Are you my little whore?” he growled.

  
“Oh yes Sir.” Lisa moaned.

  
“Oh my God, you taste you sweet,” he said hungrily.

  
He pulled away from her, breathing hard. He wanted badly. Her face was flushed, her green eyes looking up at him, filled with arousal.  
Chris put his hand under her chin and forcing her to look up, his thumb running across her bottom lip.

  
“Lisa, now listen to me carefully. I want you to walk to the center of the room and slowly take off all your clothes. But wait until I sit down first. Do you understand? “

  
“Yes Sir.” She agreed lowering her eyes.

  
“Eyes on me at all times.”

  
Lisa brought her eyes back up to meet his.

  
“Good girl” he told her, pleased that she knew this routine.

  
Chris walked to the king-sized bed and sat down, legs spread and nodded his head to Lisa when she looked at him for permission to begin.  
Lisa slowly lifted her tank top up, running her hands up her body. As her full breasts came into view, Chris started to palm his cock through his jeans. He was looking forward to playing with those. Her nipples were already hard and begging to be sucked. When she lowered her jeans he was a little surprised.

  
“Why you are a naughty little girl, aren’t you? Not wearing any panties.” He asked.

  
“Yes Sir.”

  
He couldn’t help but groan as he saw her pussy, all wet, just waiting to be sucked and fucked.

  
“You do know what happens to naughty girls, right. They get a good smack on the ass and then a good fucking.”

  
Lisa just grinned.

  
Chris got up so he could look at her from all around. He pinched both of her nipples just to see what she would do. She eyes began to close, her tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked her lips. She was enjoying herself. He smacked her on her ass, grabbed her by the neck and pulled her head back so he could whisper into her ear.

  
“Safeword”

  
Apple” she said.

  
“Hard limits” he demanded.

  
“Whips and caning” she answered.

  
“Lets start then” he said kissing her roughly, running his hands down her body.

  
He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down enough for his cock to pop out. Her eyes grew big and her tongue started licking her lips.

  
“That’s a good girl. Now suck me.” He told her.

  
She dropped to her knees and gently grabbed his cock. She kissed the head and began to run her tongue down the side. Her one hand held him while the other began to caress his balls. As she ran her tongue up the other side, Chris ran his hands over her hair. When she got back to the top, she finally took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the head and began to bob her head over him.

  
“Oh fuck, that feels good” he said.

  
Lisa continued working her tongue up and down his cock as she sucked him down farther and farther until she had her face in his pubic hair. Her hands kept caressing his balls at just the right touch, not too hard and not too soft.

  
Chris started fucking her face cause he knew he wasn’t going to last long with his dick down her throat.

  
“Oh yeah, fuck yeah. Oh my God, I’m going cum!”

  
He shot his load down her throat and like a good girl she swallowed every drop, even licking her lips when she was done.

  
“Wow! That was amazing. Now get on the bed like a good girl and show me that pussy.”

  
Lisa climbed up on the bed and lay down, spread eagle.

  
Chris grabbed her ankle and began kissing up her leg. She began to moan, he glanced up and saw her pussy dripping. He climbed up between her legs, caught a whiff of her scent and groaned. He began to lick her clit. He teased that little nub, softly at first, and then he would leave off it. He moved down and tasted her pussy for the first time. He came back up to her clit and began to lick her from clit to hole and back again. He would stick his tongue in her first a little and then deeper like he was fucking her with his tongue. When he would get back to her clit, sometimes he would bite it softly, sometimes suck on it and others just run his tongue around it, teasing her. Just when her hips started to buck, ready to cum, he stopped.

  
“Do you want to cum? You need to ask and you can cum.” He told her.

  
“Please Sir can I cum? Oh please let me cum.” She begged.

  
“You may.”

  
He slipped two fingers into her pussy and started fingerfucking her, all the while licking her little nub until he could feel her tighten around his fingers as she started to cum. Her hips started bucking but he put his hand on her abdomen to hold her down and she started to scream. He stayed there as she came down from her orgasm, licking her clean.

  
He stood up and stripped. He got back onto the bed, laying down next to her. He leaned over her wonderfully full breasts and took one in his hand. He ran his fingertip over it, softly, over the nipple, watching her face. Lisa licked her lips and closed her eyes.

  
“Open those eyes.” He demanded.

  
“Yes Sir,” she replied.

  
He leaned down and licked her nipple, then sucked it into his mouth. He reached over and pinched the other one. Lisa began to moan. He went between them, playing with one while sucking the other. He was rock hard again and had to be in her. Her moans were getting louder.  
He sat up and got settled between her legs. He took his cock in hand, running it up and down her lower lips, getting it wet from her juices. He positioned it at her entrance and began to push it in. Inch by inch he eased it in until he was balls deep.

  
Chris looked to Lisa. Her eyes were open, glazed and she was breathing hard.

  
“You ok?” he asked, stepping outside the role for a moment.

  
“Yes” she answered.

  
Then he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her. He was snapping his hips and fucking her hard. His hands were on her hips, holding her in place so she didn’t hit her head on the headboard. He was sure she would have bruises there from his fingers in the morning. She was so tight, it felt so good. He leaned down and took a breast in his mouth, sucking it. Lisa began moaning again and he bit her on her nipple.

  
He suddenly pulled out of her and lifted her up and turned her over. She crawled up onto all fours as he lined up and thrust back into her. He reached his hand around and found her clit. He started to massage it again. He was kissing her down her back and he could feel her walls start to tighten around his cock. He knew she was close, he could hear it in her breathing. He started to rub her clit faster and soon she was begging again.

  
“Please can I cum, please Sir?”

  
“Cum for me” he demanded of her.

  
Her walls started to vibrate his cock harder and she began to scream again. Her orgasm set his off. They fell onto the bed and just lay there. After a minute or two, Chris leaned over and checked on her.

  
“Are you ok?”

  
“Yeah, I’m good.” She replied.

  
“Give me a minute and I’ll run you a bath.” He told her.

  
“You don’t have to.” She said.

  
“Yes I do. That’s what a good man does. He takes care of his partner. So you will let me.” Chris told her in that “Don’t argue with me voice”. So she doesn’t.

  
After her bath, they climbed into bed, and fell asleep. When Lisa woke up, she was alone. She found a note on the table.

  
“Lisa,  
I had a great time. I have to be on set early. Order anything you want from room service. I want to see you again. Please stay or leave me a number so I can get in touch with you.  
Chris”

 


End file.
